sonic_pokemon_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggman Empire
The Eggman Empire (エッグマン帝国, Egguman Teikoku), also known as the Robotnik Empire or the Dr. Eggman Empire, is a political body that appears in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. It refers to the totalitarian regime of scientists and robots ruled by the infamous Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to the entire globe. Although it has occasionally been established, the Eggman Empire has never managed to hold its ground, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. Its main enemies are the Resistance, Ash Ketchum and Sonic the Hedgehog and their allies, and the United Federation, though other factions have opposed it as well. In his bid to establish the Eggman Empire as the world's dominant superpower, Dr. Eggman continuously seeks to establish Eggmanland (エッグマンランド, Eggumanrando) (also referred to as Robotnikland), a city from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. Every time Eggman has hatched an evil plan for the Eggman Empire though, the Resistance, Ash, Sonic, and their friends have been there to stop him. "Long live the Eggman Empire." :—About the Eggman Empire. Biography Description The Eggman Empire's structure is a technocratic one. In general, as far as the social order spans out in the Eggman Empire, robots and scientists employed by Dr. Eggman are granted greater social status than that of other citizens, who are to serve Eggman unquestionably as his mindless slaves. The Empire Empire priorities industrialization above all else and seeks to establish a mechanized environment wherever their outposts are without regard for nature or the local ecosystem. While the Eggman Empire refers to all the areas controlled by Dr. Eggman, the nation of the Eggman Empire, Eggmanland, does not actually exist; Eggman constantly strives to establish it with various plans, several of which involve the use of Chaos Emeralds, befriending mythological deities or a combination of both. While the Eggman Empire is always establishing cities and military factories (even Eggmanland at one point), these locations usually end up being decimated by the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies. Background Origins Objectives Armed forces and enforcers The Eggman Empire commands a sizable proportion of military forces. Having the engineering genius of Dr. Eggman at the helm, the empire possesses disastrously destructive machines, nigh-impenetrable fortresses, diabolical robots, and tools of Eggman's own design that could have conquered the world many times over. Foot soldiers * Eggman Robots: The Eggman Empire's brand of mass-produced robot forces. They serve as the empire's main foot soldiers. Various forces of robots occupy various regions of the world to supplement Eggman and his lackeys. The majority of them consist of Egg Pawns. ** Badniks: The early Eggman Empire's brand of mass-produced robot forces. They used serve as the same role as the present-day ER armies does. The difference between EG armies and Badnik armies is that Badniks are consisted exclusively of robot models based on non-anthropomorphic animals, but Eggman's Robots have their roster are more expanded than Badniks and to include models with more humanoid and weaponized designs. ** E-Series: The elite line of robot models among the Badnik hordes. These units are known for their greater autonomy, skillsets, and weapon capabilities. *** E-100 Series: An elite force of non-mass produced fighting robots developed by Eggman. A number of units have been destroyed and E-123 Omega is known to have defected, but a few still remain in service. *** E-1000: A line of robots that saw multiple productions of the same model, apparently inspired by E-102 Gamma. *** E-2000 Series: A mass-produced E-Series line consisting exclusively of E-2000s and E-2000Rs, transformable robots with devastating weapon and defense capabilities. *** E-10000 Series: A mass-produced E-Series line consisting of humanoid robots designed especially for Extreme Gear riding. ** Metal Series: Highly advanced robots made to resemble those who have acted in opposition to the Eggman Empire. The most prominent of these robots is Metal Sonic. Other known models include Metal Knuckles, and Metal Tails. Possibly also falling into this category are Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and the Tails Doll. *'Eggman Army': An armed fighting force under the leadership of Infinite that serves the Eggman Empire since the Phantom Ruby incident. This is the Eggman Empire's first organized army and who serve as the empire's main invasion force and subsequent enforces. The army was made up largely of Dr. Eggman's sentient enforcers across the world, known collectively as Egg Soldiers, as well as mass-produced replicas of Shadow the Hedgehog, Zavok, Metal Sonic and Chaos. The Egg Army appears to be made up largely of a Mobian membership, with soldiers paying allegiance to their Egg Boss as well as Infinite and Dr. Eggman. * Mercenaries: The empire occasionally hires Mobian criminals to accomplish tasks that it's operatives are unable to perform due to crises or other factors. Notable mercenaries on the empire's payroll are the Team Hooligans. * Freelance operatives: The Eggman Empire occasionally takes in outside criminals and agents to accomplish tasks that its standard operatives are unable to perform. However, all of them eventually left the empire due to their discontent with Eggman's traitorous or abusive ways, or due to their own personal reasons or allegiances. A few have even outright betrayed him and deliberately sabotaged his plans. Some of the freelance operatives who have served the Eggman Empire at one point or another include the Babylon Rogues, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog and the Deadly Six. Of these temporary partnerships, Shadow is the only one known to have assisted Eggman more than once. Even then, it is usually for personal reasons and not out of any loyalty or friendship, a testament to the doctor's extremely poor teamwork. Lieutenants :Main article: Egg Bosses * Infinite: Once an infamous outlaw known as the "Ultimate Mercenary", Infinite became the weapon he was after a run-in with Shadow, which ended in his humiliating defeat. Horrified and disgusted at his weakness, he abandoned his old identity and pledged allegiance to Eggman, who merged him with the powerful Phantom Ruby. With this power, Infinite helped Eggman expand his empire to its largest size to date, encompassing over 99% of the entire globe at its peak with Infinite serving as the doctor's second-in-command. Fleets and cruisers * Egg Carrier: A large multifunctional flying fortress, and Dr. Eggman's personal flagship. * Egg Cauldron: A floating miniature fortress armed with cannons and robot infantry. * Eggman Fleet: The Eggman Empire's aerial assault armada that is composed of what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, its power in military might remains unmatched throughout the universe. The vessels in the Eggman Fleet initially all resembled species of cartilaginous fish (either sharks or rays), but later iterations of the fleet saw to that the vessels were replaced with more streamline and spaceship-like models. ** Final Fortress: A massive ship that served as the flagship of the Eggman Fleet on its maiden voyage. * Flying Battery: A giant aircraft carrier that was used during the Angel Island incident. * Sky Fortress: A supergiant flying fortress made to be Eggman's final line of defense during the second Little Planet incident. * Wing Fortress: A giant aerial fortress that surfaced during the West Side Island incident. Piloted mechs and vehicles The Eggman Empire has several machine units that can operate independently or with a pilot. These include: * Atomic Destroyer Boss 1: A mech vehicle equipped with a pogo mechanism. * Atomic Destroyer Boss 2: A mech vehicle equipped with a flamethrower and a cannon. * Ball Shooter: A vehicle that shoots black cannonballs. * Beam Rocket: A reocket vehicle that shoots laser beams. * Collision Chaos Boss: A vehicle used in Collision Chaos. * Death Egg Robot: The signature mech of Dr. Eggman. * Diamond Dust Boss: A vehicle used in Diamond Dust. * E-Mech: A minature mech with hand-to-hand combat abilities. * Egg Albatross: A battleship with multiple weapon attachments. * Egg Balloon: An armored blimp with cannons. * Egg Beetle: A beetle-based mech. * Egg Breaker: A large mech equipped with a giant mace. * Egg Bull: A bull-based mech that tramples over opponents. * Egg Crawler: A centipede-based mech. * Egg Dealer (first model): A mech with slot machine functions. * Egg Dealer (second model): A hovercraft mech that drops blocks. * Egg Devil Ray: A fish-based mech with laser weapons. * Egg Dragoon: A dragon-based, anti-Sonic mech. * Egg Eagle: An eagle-based mech that can fly and blow strong winds. * Egg Emperor: An Egg Pawn-inspired mech equipped with a lance and shield. * Egg Falcon: A falcon-based mech that attacks with fire, ice, and shrink rays. * Egg Hammer Tank: A tank vehicle equipped with a hammer. * Egg Hawk: A hawk-based mech brimming with gun turrets. * Egg King: A giant humanoid mech with various weapons. * Egg Kong: A gorilla-based mech. * Egg Lancer: A mech made from the Egg Devil Ray and Egg Beetle. * Egg Liner: A racecar-based vehicle equipped with a spiked ball. * Egg Lynx: A lynx-based mech for battle on icy terrains. * Egg Mobile: Dr. Eggman's personal hovercraft. ** Aero Egg: A modified Egg Mobile with a tail and missile launchers. ** Amazing Arena boss: A vehicle used in Amazing Arena. ** Big Arm: A modifed Egg Mobile with powerful arms. ** Botanic Base boss: A vehicle used in Botanic Base. ** Egg Hornet: A modified Egg Mobile with drills and missile launchers. ** Energy Ship: A modified Egg Mobile that uses electricity. ** Flame Craft: A modified Egg Mobile that uses fire. ** Freeze-O-Matic: A modified Egg Mobile that uses ice. ** Jet Drill Pod: A modified Egg Mobile equipped with a drill. ** Catcher Eggman: A modifed Egg Mobile equipped with electrical clamps. ** Drill Eggman II: A modified Egg Mobile with drills and the successor to the Egg Mobile-D. ** Egg Ball: A modified Egg Mobile designed to fly through pipes. ** Egg Ball No.2: A modifed Egg Mobile that can roll on walls and the successor to the Egg Ball. ** Egg Bomber Tank: A modifed Egg Mobile that is based on a tank. ** Egg Chaser: A modifed Egg Mobile that climbs silos and is equipped with a spiked mace. ** Egg Cube: A modifed Egg Mobile designed with toy-based weapons and features. ** Egg Foot: A modifed Egg Mobile that leaps around on legs. ** Egg Frog: A modifed Egg Mobile designed to jump like a frog while firing missiles. ** Egg Golem: A modifed Egg Mobile designed like a sphinx. ** Egg Gravity: A modified Egg Mobile that moves erratically around on a cable. ** Egg Hammer 3: A modifed Egg Mobile designed like a hammer, and the successor to the EggHammerTankII. ** Egg Heart: A modifed Egg Mobile and the heart of the Death Egg mk.II. ** Egg Mobile-D: A modifed Egg Mobile designed like a car with a drill up front. ** Egg Pinball: A modified Egg Mobile equipped with a ball cannon. ** Egg Press: A modified Egg Mobile with a pogo string equipped. ** Egg Saucer: A modified Egg Mobile equipped to a giant wheel with spikes, a cannon, and a giant hand. ** Egg Scrap Mech: A mech made of scrap metal and the Egg Mobile's electro magnet. ** Egg Serpentleaf: A modified Egg Mobile attached to a plant-like exo-suit. ** Egg Spider: A spider-based Egg Mobile equipped with drills. ** Egg Totem: A modified Egg Mobile that can shoot spiked disks. ** Egg-Go-Round: A modified Egg Mobile with platform (spiked and otherwise) orbiting it. ** EggHammerTankII: A modifed Egg Mobile with a giant hammer equipped, and the successor to the Egg Hammer Tank. ** Eggwalker: A bipedal Egg Mobile equipped with various blaster weapons. ** Flying Eggman: A modified Egg Mobile with decoys orbiting it. ** Hang Mobile: A modified Egg Mobile with a flamethrower that swings around bars. ** Hidden Palace Zone boss: A modified Egg Mobile that uses musical instruments as weapons. ** Hot Mobile: A modified Egg Mobile that can withstand magma and shoot spiked balls. ** Jet Mobile: A modified Egg Mobile that can shoot flames. ** Laser Walker: A bipedal Egg Mobile equipped with lasers. ** Marina Madness boss: A vehicle used in Marina Madness ** Speed Slider boss: A vehicle used in Speed Slider. ** Submarine Eggman: A modified Egg Mobile that can withstand lava and shoot fireballs. ** Submarine Eggman II: A modified Egg Mobile designed as a submarine with a laser gun attached. ** Techno Tower boss: A vehicle used in Techno Tower. ** Tonkachi Eggman: A modified Egg Mobile with a giant hammer quipped. ** Water Eggman: A modified Egg Mobile that harnesses Mega Mack. * Egg Phantom: A ghost-based mech with a holographic shield. * Egg Salamander: A salamander-based mech powered by the Sol Emeralds. * Egg Snake: A snake-based vehicle with a moving cockpit. * Egg Turtle (first model): A sea turtle-based mech that can swim. * Egg Turtle (second model): A turtle-based mech with an extendable neck. * Egg Viper: A viper-based mech equipped with lasers and detachable razor-disks. * Egg Walker: A giant mech vehicle equipped with missiles, bombs and flamethrowers. * Egg Wizard: A wizard-based mech designed to use the Jeweled Scepter. * EGG X: A mech equipped with a massive hand. * EGG-HVC-001: A vehicle equipped with bumper shields. * Egg-Wyvern: A wyvern-based mech armed with lasers and missiles. * Eggrobo: An Eggman-based mech powered by Life Energy. * Final Weapon: An Eggman-based vehicle. * Gene Gadget Zone boss: A vehicle used in Gene Gadget. * Green Grove Zone boss: A vehicle used in Green Grove. * Hyper Eggrobo: A giant mech that attacks using balls and its fists. * Metal Carrier: An armed blue aircraft piloted by Metal Sonic. * Metallic Madness boss: A vehicle used in Metallic Madness. * Nega-Wisp Armor: A Nega-Wisp-based armor that uses Hyper-go-on. * Panic Puppet Zone boss: A vehicle used in Panic Puppet. * Quartz Quadrant boss: A vehicle used in Quartz Quadrant. * Spring Stadium Zone boss: A vehicle used in Spring Stadium. * Super Egg Robot: An Eggman-based mech. * Super Eggrobo Z: An Eggman-based mech and the upgraded version of the Super Egg Robot. * True Area 53 boss: A space vehicle equipped with missiles and freezing rays. * Volcano Valley Zone boss: A vehicle used in Volcano Valley. * Wacky Workbench boss: A vehicle used in Wacky Workbench. Others Gallery Commanding Leaders File:Doctor_Eggman_56627.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Leader) Personnel Staff Soldiers Allies Former Members File:Julian_Snively_Portrait.png|Dr. Julian Snively (chief mechanic; formerly) Equipment and Abilities Weapons Territories While the Eggman Empire has rarely gained a substantial amount ground, it has still managed to build bases within certain territories that give the empire a degree of control in some parts of the world. However, its influence is kept at bay thanks to the efforts of Ash Ketchum, Sonic the Hedgehog and their allies, and other forces, like the Resistance and GUN. * Aerobase ** Gigantic Angel * Atomic Destroyer * Aquatic Base * Chemical Plant * Circus Park * Cosmic Angel * Crimson Crater/Security Corridor * Cryptic Castle * Crystal Egg * Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park (destroyed) ** Tropical Resort (destroyed) * Egg Factory/Ice Factory * Egg Rocket * Eggman Island ** Volcanic Vault ** Desert Dodge ** Trap Tower ** Landslide Limbo ** Wild Water Way ** Eggman's Tower * Eggman Empire Fortress ** Imperial Tower ** Mortar Canyon ** Iron Fortress ** Final Judgement * Eggmanland (destroyed) * Electric Egg * Final Egg * Gene Gadget * Gimme Shelter * Hidden Base/Sand Ocean ** Pyramid Cave ** Death Chamber/Egg Quarters * Hot Shelter * Iron Jungle * Labyrinth of the Castle * Labyrinth of the Factory * Labyrinth of the Sea * Labyrinth of the Sky * Last Utopia * Launch Base * Lava Mountain * Lava Shelter * Mad Gear * Metallic Madness * MeteorTech Premises/MeteorTech Sparkworks * Metropolis * Newtrogic High ** Isolated Island ** Botanic Base ** Speed Slider ** Amazing Arena ** Techno Tower ** Marina Madness * Oil Desert * Oil Ocean * Panic Puppet * Pirates' Island * Secret Plant * Scrambled Egg * Scrap Brain ** Final Zone * Sky Base * Titanic Monarch * X-Zone Decal Wherever Eggman is setting his operations, there is typically a traditional decal displayed. This decal is often also seen on his robotic creations, vehicles, battleships or weaponry. Many deadly in-game obstacles and structures are known to have Eggman's decal as well. The Eggman Empire's decal is known to have the smiling face of Doctor Eggman himself, which would be also shown everywhere on his empire, if he managed to succeed with his plans. The more known, stylistic Eggman-looking EG decal logo is then seen in Adventure Saga, depicting Dr. Eggman's classic design, despite his redesign in the game. Eggman has other decals everywhere on his hidden pyramid base in Adventure 2 Saga. Heroes Saga features another decal on the Eggman Fleet which is also seen in Shadow Saga. Since Unleashed Saga, Eggman made a simplistic decal to fit his modern appearance. The most recognized logo is seen on his Eggmanland flag in the same game. The recent design of the decal of his empire has been used since Colors Saga. Forces Saga introduces a much more elaborate decal, prominently featuring the Earth with mechanical arms emerging from it, as well as the traditional Eggman face beneath it with chains. Gallery History Synopsis See also * Dr. Eggman * Mobotropolis * Metropolis * Eggmanland * Eggman Enterprises External links * Eggman Empire Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Originally the empire was not referenced in the first main installments of the series, as Eggman's basic objectives were collecting the Chaos Emeralds, kidnapping Mobinis and turning them to his Badniks, or building the Death Egg in original instruction manuals, although it is implied that building his empire would be the next step after completing his early operations. * Even though Sonic Labyrinth was the first game to hint at an Eggmanland, the name and idea about Eggman's dream utopia most likely took its basis from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, that had been released at Japan around that time. * In Adventure 2 Saga, during the beginning scene for Hidden Base, Sonic refers to the Eggman Empire mockingly as "Emperial" in the closed captioning. Category:Eggman Empire